


《41》

by Leecoado



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leecoado/pseuds/Leecoado





	《41》

柳应捧着他的脸，定定地看着，须臾，凑上去亲了亲他的唇角，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，灼热的气息扑洒在方寸之间，低低地问：“好吗？”  
冉季秋脸红心跳，被他的声音魅惑，将光裸的手臂从布巾里挣出来，缠上他的脖子，主动将自己的唇送上去，稍稍犹豫，伸出来一点舌尖，试探地舔了舔他的唇。  
柳应眸色顿深，微微张开嘴，诱哄着软嫩的小舌探进他的领地。  
小舌进入到一个陌生的地方，冉季秋顿时有些不知所措，呆呆地一动不动，过了一会儿，似乎是觉得索然无趣，便想退出去，就在此时，刚刚还乖顺地在前“领路”的大舌头立刻缠裹住它，翻滚吮吸，极尽挑逗之能。  
小少爷的舌尖被吸得发痛，捉住一个时机立刻缩回老巢，那滚烫的大舌却不依不饶，紧跟着钻了进去，大肆翻搅着“兴风作浪”，迫得小舌无处可躲，只好乖乖地任他缠住，连口中津液都被吸吮干净。  
柳应的舌头得了逞，手中动作也不慢，手掌趁着小少爷被亲得失神之际探入厚实的布巾，微糙的指面触到一片温热滑腻的肌肤，先是一顿，旋即发了狂一般，大力搓揉起来，只恨不能把怀里的人揉进自己的骨血当中。  
宽大的手掌将裹身的布巾扯得乱七八糟，几不蔽体，一只趁势探进腰底将人箍得更紧，另一只则覆盖住一边胸脯来回摸索。小少爷单薄的胸膛没有几两肉，只有一颗小豆子硬挺起来硌着他的掌心，他的手指便像得了趣，不住地拨弄揉捏，引得小少爷喘息一阵急过一阵，忍不住挺起胸膛，将胸脯贴得手掌更近。  
柳应恋恋不舍地从他嘴里退出来，一连串的吻顺着冉季秋的唇角蔓延到颊边脖颈，接着又叼住小巧精致的喉结厮磨，亲他深凹进去的锁骨窝，往下一直来到胸脯，一口将小豆子含入嘴中，滚烫的唇舌吸吮着，舌尖抵着乳首舔舐，反复地逗弄。一只手则罩住另一边备受冷落的胸脯，反复搓揉，粗糙的手指磨得小少爷白皙的皮肤上很快通红一片。  
冉季秋整个人都被罩在陌生的情潮中，胸脯被揉得些微的痛，又有一种难言的舒爽，他急促地喘息，脖子不自觉扬起，脸也仰了起来，漂亮的眼睛失神地望着顶上的纱帐，两条胳膊不知何时抱住柳应的脑袋，挺胸将乳首更深地送进他口中。  
不多时，小少爷的乳首就被吸吮得红艳艳的，长大成一枚朱果，颤巍巍地挺立，像是雪地里的红梅，煞是惹人怜爱。  
柳应不忍再折磨它，灼热的唇舌离开胸脯，往下蔓延。他的手指修长又灵巧，指尖挑开缠在冉季秋腰间的布巾，手掌就势下探，包裹住一团细腻柔软的臀肉，另一只手一扯一拉，遮盖住白皙身体的布巾彻底被扯了下来，小少爷的下半身光溜溜地出现在他面前。  
冉季秋的双腿骨肉匀称，笔直又修长，着实赏心悦目，但更吸引柳应目光的，却是那已经站立起来的小东西。  
小少爷的性器跟他的人一样，精致而秀气，此刻头部已然昂扬起来，顶端羞涩地吐出几滴晶莹的泪珠。  
柳应眼底烧起了一团火，热烈，且藏着滔天的情欲。  
哪怕仍在醺然中，这样直白的目光也令冉季秋有些无所适从，他一只手半掩住眼睛，一只手伸着试图遮盖一二，扭着腰胯不让他看。  
柳应一把抓住他的手，扳着他的胯，让羞涩的小东西彻底展现在面前，声音低沉又嘶哑，“乖，让我看一看。”  
“不、别……啊——”他惊喘起来，挣扎着半抬起上身，就看到柳应张嘴将小东西吞入口中。宽厚的舌面裹着头部，抵着中央的小孔吸吮，根部的两个卵蛋也被贴心地照顾着，手指灵巧地揉着、搓着。  
冉季秋吃不住力倒回床上，手指用力地抓住身下的床单，他已顾不得其他，这过于激烈的刺激已经夺去了他的魂魄，白皙柔韧的细腰不自觉地挺起来，本能地将性器更深地插入柳应嘴里。  
柳应抓着他的胯，将小东西吞得更深，任小少爷的头部抵住喉咙里的软肉。  
“啊！”冉季秋惊叫一声，柳应喉部痉挛的软肉将他的头部包裹得更为紧实，那一圈软肉像是有生命一般细细地蠕动，又像是一张灵巧的小嘴在吮吸咂摸。  
小少爷被激得眼角都沁出了泪花，伸手胡乱抓住了柳应的头发，嘴里无意识地小声喊：“柳应，柳应……”  
柳应就任他抓着，扯痛了头皮也不在乎，只顾专心吞吐，直到小东西挺不住，打开精关，吐出一股股浓稠的精水来。他也不嫌弃，将嘴里腥涩的东西尽数咽下去，又凑上去吻住小少爷的唇，“尝尝么？”说着舌头就探了进去，裹住小少爷的舌，哺进去一点残余的精水，叫他尝尝自己的味道。  
冉季秋仍在失神，柳应一边亲，一边抓着他的手扯开自己的衣带，袒露出精壮的身体。  
这是小少爷第一次见到他的身体。  
柳应的肌肉结实而又壮硕，线条流畅，块垒分明的腹肌底下一丛茂密的毛发，其下则是昂扬怒张的大家伙，对上冉季秋的目光，还微微晃了晃，仿佛在同他打招呼。  
冉季秋盯着那青筋虬结、狰狞毕现的大家伙，瞪大了眼睛。  
——这、这也太大了。粗粗一看，总有儿臂粗细，头部更是狰狞。  
“你摸摸它。”柳应哑着嗓子，抓住他的手往自己的家伙上放，甫一接触到小少爷柔滑的手，那大家伙就渗出几滴淫液，从顶部跌落，还拉着长丝。  
冉季秋浑身都哆嗦了一下，只觉得手底下的物什烫得惊人，又硬得惊人，像是烧红的铁杵一般。他半是好奇半是小心，慢慢将手握上去，就觉柳应浑身一抖，猛地将他抱在怀里，脸深深地埋进他的肩膀，大口地喘着粗气。  
小少爷抓着柳应的家伙慢慢摇动，一张脸红得不像话。柳应的怀抱太紧，箍得他骨头都有些发疼，转头凑到男人耳边，小声道：“你、你轻点……”  
话还未说完，柳应顿时倒吸了一口气，一手抱着他，一手伸长了在床头胡乱地翻找，不一时就翻出来一盒脂膏打开来，手指沾了厚厚一层香滑的脂膏，微微一顿，就摸索着往他魂牵梦萦之处送去。  
一根手指没入臀瓣间，在穴口处安抚地揉了一揉，紧接着微一用力，便刺入了半个指尖，随后便徐徐而入。  
“啊。”冉季秋小小地惊叫了一声。后穴处的异物感虽然不很难受，却着实鲜明。  
“乖、乖。”柳应胡乱吻着他的眼耳口鼻，又来到脸侧，叼住精致的耳珠，舔弄肉乎乎的耳垂。冉季秋立时就松了劲，软乎乎地任他施为，嘴里小声地发出甜腻的呻吟。  
柳应手里的动作也不慢，他的手指既粗长，更适合在后穴里搅弄风云，略带硬茧的手指四处摸索通拓，不一时摸到一个凸起，轻轻一按，小少爷就惊跳起来，仰着脖子发出一声婉转的长吟，下一刻就软成了一滩春水，连前头的小家伙也颤颤巍巍重新站立起来。  
柳应撤出手指，两根手指再度沾了脂膏送进去，如是送进了四根手指，估摸着穴口已经松软，便将小少爷抱起来，硬热的大家伙抵住入口，微一挺腰，就送了半个头进去。  
“唔！”那从来未有外物进去过的地方，猛然遭受到这样的巨物入侵，疼得冉季秋脸都白了，抱着柳应宽厚脊背的手指猛地扣进了肉里，前头刚刚还精精神神的小家伙也委顿下去。  
“疼……”小少爷娇气得很，只进去了一个头就疼得受不住，扭着屁股要逃走，殊不知柳应也忍得极为艰难，大家伙都憋得要爆炸了，头上脸上尽是汗水。  
“乖，少爷乖。”他吻着他的少爷，竭力安抚着，身下的动作却并没有放松，挺着胯将大家伙一寸寸送进更深的地方。  
“呜，疼……柳应，好疼……”小少爷泪花都疼出来了，身体像是被劈成了两半，疼得他不住踢腾双腿，试图从柳应身下逃走。  
“乖乖，不疼了，乖，不疼……”柳应拼命地亲吻他，火热的唇舌舔去眼角的泪珠，又探入他嘴里，勾动小舌纠缠在一处，腰部以下却纹丝不动，死死地将少爷钉在身下。  
好一会儿，那种剧烈的痛楚才稍稍缓解，僵硬的身体渐渐柔软下来。  
柳应察觉到他不再抗拒，试探地动了动腰，只见小少爷皱了皱鼻子，发出一声鼻音，却少了方才那种痛楚。  
他便稍稍撤出来，猛地撞进去。  
“啊——”冉季秋惊呼一声，但还来不及说什么，憋狠了的柳应已经挺胯动作起来。他的动作又急又快，健腰有力地前后摇动，两腿间的大家伙就像一根木桩子，抽出来又狠狠地顶进去，撞得小少爷语不成调，只能抱住他的背断断续续地叫。  
“慢、慢一点……”  
柳应充耳不闻，捞起他一条腿挂在自己腰上，继续激烈的动作。  
冉季秋的腿伤虽然已经好了，但仍然不怎么吃得住劲，没过多会儿，就从他腰上滑了下来。他好像躺在一片宽阔的海洋上，无根无着，只能无力地抱住柳应的脊背，在汹涌而来的浪涛之上随波逐流。  
柳应索性将他一条腿压在胸前，动作急切又凶猛，尤其恶劣地每次都擦过体内那敏感的一点，逼得小少爷惊叫连连，很快就在他的猛攻下缴械投降。  
奈何柳应习武之人，身体本就健壮，且又天赋异禀，于欢爱上尤其持久，直把小少爷欺负得哭叫不已，再三喊着“不要了”，才打开精关，将一股股浓稠的精水浇灌在小少爷身体深处。


End file.
